secretofevermorefandomcom-20200213-history
Ivor Tower East
Ivor Tower East is a big room in Gothica. It is located in between Ivor Tower Castle and the Chessboard. To the north-east, a door leads to Ivor Tower Dungeon. Story The Dog initially had to explore the Air Vents, eventually coming out of one in a room that was not locked. The Dog had returned to the dining room in Ivor Tower Castle, crashing the dinner that was being held by Camellia's evil twin for the winner of the pig race (the Hero). Loot Amount Mechanic The player will find varying loot amounts when collecting many chests or any ingredient sniff spawn here. This depends on what the player has looted previously here. Other areas with this rare feature are the Swamp, the Chessboard maze, and the Boiler Room. The player can collect a total of 18 Feathers in this large area (and side upstairs wings), having a value of 3,600 Gold Coins. Other expensive ingredients such as Brimstone, Mushroom, Iron, and Acorn should all be collected in amounts of 3 and 4. Doing this will quickly result in this area's worth being over 10,000 Gold Coins. In total, there are 37 ingredient spawns. This makes it one of the best places in the game to loot numerous ingredients. Some spawns will allow the player to collect up to an amount of 4 for their next loot spawn. Note that this mechanic does not apply to chests/spawns which have an amount of 2 or more, thus excluding the Iron, Acorn, and Mushroom chests. Items (chests) *Dog Biscuit *Wings *Wax *Root *Honey *Iron x2 *Acorn x2 *Mushroom x3 Loot Spawns Map Each ingredient retrieved in an area here will change the amount of the area's next loot (number above the ingredient). A numeric amount before the ingredient means a fixed quantity will always be looted. An x amount is a varying quantity (only indicated on the relevant chests). All ingredient spawns will always hold 1 in amount, if the player has not picked up anything prior. Ivor Tower East consists of three distinct areas: the giant lower floor with its many locked rooms, the upper floor (a west and an east wing that don't directly connect to each other), and the outdoor balconies and bridges. This is noteworthy because the prize incrementor is reset to 0 upon entering a new area, meaning the first variable-quantity loot grabbed there will have a 1-count. Shops Alchemist An alchemist in this room gives the player the Fire Power formula and sells ingredients. To access the alchemist, the player must find the Queen's Key in the Air Vents while exploring them as the Dog. Turning the key over to the alchemist will unlock his services, but prevent the player from using the key to open any more doors. He refers to it as the Skeleton Key. The Queen's Key While exploring the air vents as the dog, there is an old woman in the vents who will give them the Queen's Key. The Queen's Key will unlock every locked door in the castle, allowing the player to explore and loot freely. This item can be given away to the alchemist as described above, but it will render the player unable to open doors -- the player should explore all of Ivor Tower before trading in the Key for Fire Power. If the player completes the air vent sequence without acquiring the Queen's Key, consult this for information on obtaining it later. Trivia In the kitchen, in the south-west corner, the Dog will sniff out an ingredient, but it can never be reached apparently. Using the no-clip cheat code to go into the walls to collect the ingredient will not work either as the boy seemingly cannot loot or find it. This is one of a few total locations where this happens. When coming from the dining room in Ivor Tower Castle, walking by the path leading to Ivor Tower East, there is a staircase and a door in the background. Using the no-clip cheat code reveals that it leads nowhere, however. This is the only room in the Ivor Tower location where the player can loot ingredient spawns. The closest nearby locations where this is also the case, are Ivor Tower South and the Chessboard.